


Comfortable

by righthanddemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Reader has a child, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righthanddemon/pseuds/righthanddemon
Summary: Somehow, you, your friend, and your daughter end up falling into the fictional world of Undertale. Only, it's not the Undertale you remember playing. Can you and your closest loved ones escape the underground alive and return to the world you came from?More importantly, do you even want to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved reading those 'reader gets transported to an alternate universe where (blank) is real, and decided to have some fun with it. Updates will be sporadic.

“Y/N?”

 

You groaned, sitting up. “Yeah?” You looked over at your friend Naomi, who was currently sprawled face down in a bed of wilted flowers. On the other side of her, your young daughter was poking at one of the flowers, poking the yellowish-brown petals until they fell off. You let out a relieved sigh. You remembered a bright light, pushing your friend to avoid collision, and then… falling. Your daughter looked okay, so at least it hadn’t been a large fall.

 

“Next time you try to save my life,” she began, spitting a bit of dirt out of her mouth as she sat up, “maybe don’t push us all into a hole.” You looked skyward, but couldn’t see the ceiling. __Wait… how far__ did __we fall?__

__

“Don’t tell me what to do.” You gave your daughter a cheeky grin. “Isn’t that right, Monster?”

 

Mia, or Monster, as you more commonly called her, didn’t even look at you. Instead, she seemed more fascinated with the dead flowers you had landed in. “Mommy, look! Look! Fowey!”

 

You rolled your eyes, ignoring your friend’s snickering. “‘You can play Undertale around her’, you said. ‘She’s not gonna know whats happening anyway’, you said.”

 

“How was I supposed to know a 3 year old would have such a great memory?” Naomi wiped herself off before patting some of the dirt off of Mia. “Is that why you call her Monster?”

 

“No, I call her that because she __is__ a monster. A very __sweet__  monster at times,” you added as an after thought. Mia took this opportunity to jump around on the flowers, emphatically yelling that she was a monster. “Yes, yes you are. Now come on, Monster. We gotta find a way out of here…”

 

Naomi grabbed your messenger bag, pulling the strap over her shoulder. “Geez, what do you have in here? Rocks?” She followed you as you and Mia walked towards a large red door frame. “Well, that’s… weird.”

 

Weird didn’t begin to cover it. “Am I crazy, or does that kinda look like the symbol in the game?” You motioned towards the symbol at the top of the door frame with the hand not holding onto Mia.

 

Naomi froze as she looked through the door, motioning towards the singular yellow flower in the center of the room. “Uh…If you’re crazy, so am I.”

 

Hearing your voices, the flower leaned away, a terrified look on its center. “Ah! W-who are you?!”

 

You felt a forceful pull in your chest, and suddenly a bright red heart was floating directly in front of you. __Well,__  you thought, _ _that’s different.__  On either side of you, small white pellets formed, spinning in the air before shooting at you. You dodged forward, stopping directly in front of Flowey.

 

Suddenly, the pellets stopped shooting at you, disappearing into thin air. “W-wait! That soul! Are you… human?”

 

You nodded, pointing back to the others. “…Yeah… all three of us.” Mia gave an enthusiastic wave and yelled hello while Naomi quietly attempted to silence her.

 

“I thought you were monsters. I-I’m really sorry about that. You never know who or what will try to attack you here. Howdy, I’m Flowey. W-wait…” he stopped, face scrunching up in thought. “You’re a human, and that means… Oh, no. H-humans, I know this is a lot to take in, but please hear me out. Every human that falls here is destined to die. B-because of your souls...” Well, at least that sounded somewhat familiar. “Your soul has a lot of power, more than you even realize. And monsters are desperate for that kind of power. Ugghh, what should I do?? You can’t get back the way you got in… and if you stay here, you’ll eventually starve to death…”

 

He wasn’t wrong. You had packed a few snacks and meals for the camping trip, but something told you tuna and crackers in the shape of Spongebob Squarepants weren’t going to hold you over for long.

 

“Okay, humans. I’m going to help you get out. But in return, you guys will protect me.. o-okay?” In front of you, there were two options; FIGHT or MERCY. “W-whats with that look on your face? …do we have a deal?”

 

__Mercy,__  you decided, the options fading from view before you even raised your arm. “Yeah, we have a deal. Lead the way.”

 

He disappeared into the ground, reappearing next to a door on the opposite end of the room.”This way!” he said, and then he disappeared into the ground again.

 

You grabbed Mia when she tried to run past you, holding her close. “Alright, we have some problems. Ignoring the __obvious__ one, wasn’t Flowey a little more... uh... ‘menacing’ in the game?”

 

Naomi nodded. “Yeah, except… hm...” she faded off, leaving her sentence opened ended.

 

“Except...? Except what, Naomi? Time’s a factor.”

 

“In some fan-made alternate universes, he’s more of a scaredy-cat than a real threat. Like in Underfell,” Naomi explained, “everyone else is ‘edgy’, but Flowey’s a big crybaby.”

 

“What __kind__  of edgy? ‘Plaid-skirt-over-pants-Hot-Topic’ edgy or ‘Charles-Decker-from-Rage’ edgy? Because only one of those involves people actually dying.” Mia began to fidget in your arms, forcing you to put her down. “Don’t run too far ahead.”

 

“Okay, Mommy.”

 

“Depends on who you talk to. Personally, I prefer the edgier, murder-y version. God, that would be so __cool__!” You gave her an incredulous look and she had the decency to look sheepish. “But…uh…yeah, with Mia we might want to hope for the other version, of course.”

 

Ahead, Flowey reappeared, looking slightly irritated. “Come on! We need to avoid __her.__ ” With that, he disappeared into the ground again, leaving you alone.

 

“Her? That’s ominous.” Naomi said. You grabbed Mia’s hand, leading her through the door behind Naomi. The next room was dim, the steps and walls a dark red. Nestled between two stairways was a small floating star. Mia pushed past you with a giggle, jumping into the pile of autumn leaves. As you walked closer to her and the star, you felt a strange twinge in your gut.

 

__(*The laughter of your daughter fills you with DETERMINATION.)_ _

__(*File Saved)_ _

 

Naomi looked between you and the area the save spot was located. “Was that a save?”

 

You nodded as Mia forced a particularly large leaf into your hand, causing it to crunch. “Come on, Monster. We have to go find Flowey.”

 

Your daughter pouted for only a moment before perking back up and running past you and Naomi to make her way up the stairs. “Okay, Mommy!”

 

“What happens if __I__  die?” Naomi asked quietly. “I mean, I’ve taken enough quizzes to know I’m not __that__ determined...” Ahead of you, Mia had slowed down, grabbing leaves near the door and crushing them in her hands.

 

You nudged her shoulder with your own. “Well, I’ll figure out how to load and bring you back. I’m not gonna leave without you, dumbass.”

 

When you entered the next room, the first puzzle, you were slightly confused. There were more switches on the floor than you remembered from the game. Four to your left in the shape of a diamond, four to your right in a square, and four directly in the middle in a line. In front of the door, you could see metal grates on the floor. “How do you know if you got it right?” Naomi asked, looking at the walls to see there was no lever or switch.

 

Flowey popped up on the other end of the room, eyes shifting rapidly. “Spikes will come through the floor if you walk on them without the puzzle being finished.” He knocked a pebble onto the grate, dozens of spikes erupting from the ground in front of the door. You and Naomi looked at each other in silence. After a moment the spikes descended, and vines shot through the floor on either side of the room, clicking the buttons on the outer edges. “C-come on, there’s some dummies in a few rooms you can practice fighting with.”

 

“Oh, how very… __Charles Decker__  of them…” You clapped your hands together, giving Naomi a forced smile. “So, we need a game plan. Is pacifist even possible right now?”

 

“Of course. But, it’s much more difficult. I think the only alternate universe where you can’t have a pacifist ending is horrortale. After a neutral ending, they start eating humans because they run out of food,” Naomi whispered, low enough Flowey couldn’t hear. “But even if we only get a ‘neutral’ ending, if we leave the underground we should return back home… right? That’s how those kinds of movies go- You beat the game, you return home.”

 

“Let’s hope. We can talk about it later.” Ahead, you could see Flowey tapping one of his leaves against the ground impatiently. “Oh, and we should check our supplies when we get to a safe area to stop. Hopefully before Snowdin. I have some of those emergency blankets in my bag, but I don’t know if they’re actually good at keeping you warm in cold weather.”

 

“Why do you have emergency blankets?” Naomi asked as you walked into the next room. In the room, a decayed dummy was lying sideways on the floor, with four more dummies in pieces propped up near the wall.

 

“You said we would be camping. I wanted to be prepared. I also have a tiny axe and collapsible stove.” You kneeled in front of one of the dummies against the wall, wondering if Mad Dummy would still be mad and aggressive in this world.

 

“I rented a cabin, what the hell did you think was going to happen?”

 

“Chaos, general calamity… To be fair, we’ve fallen down a hole and are now surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters who want to steal our souls. So...” You weighed your hands.

 

Naomi turned to one of the dummies, and you saw a shining light as a blue heart appeared in front of her. “Can you believe this bitch?” The dummy didn’t respond or move. “Not a talker, huh?” Flowey didn’t seem to be pleased when the encounter ended and her soul returned to her chest.

 

“...You know, t-that might work on dummies, but against real monsters you __have__  to fight.” Flowey reminded you. “ _ _She__ will- oh, n-no!” His eyes went wide, and he disappeared into the ground.

 

“She will what? …Hello?” You kicked at the ground gently, as if the clay-like flooring would peak up to reveal him. “Uh... what was that about?”

 

“Oh, dear... are you lost?” You turned towards the unfamiliar voice, where a large shadowed figure was kneeling beside your daughter.

 

“ _ _Monster__!” You hurried to your daughter’s side, pulling her into your arms and putting yourself between her and the monster.

 

The monster stood straight up, allowing you to view them-or should you say, _her_ , properly. Toriel’s clothes were different, black and red replacing the white and purple dress she originally donned. Her eyes were still red, but something about the way she was looking at you and Mia was putting you on edge. “Oh... I did not realize there were more of you... Hello, my dear. My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of these ruins.” The corners of her lips lifted into a shaky smile.

 

You extended one arm, still keeping Mia close to your body. “Hi... I’m Y/N, this is M...Monster,” you introduced, unsure why you were against using her real name.

 

“I’m Monster!” Mia exclaimed, waving one of her hands at Toriel.

 

“And I’m Naomi. Nice to meet you.” Naomi extended her arm as well, but Toriel took neither of your hands. After a moment, you both let your hands fall to your side. She stared at the two of you with an uncomfortable smile, not speaking for a few moments.

 

You shared a glance with Naomi, and Toriel seemed to snap out of her daze. “Oh! Of course- come, come, it’s too dangerous out here. You’ll all be much safer at my home.” As she led you away, Flowey reappeared, watching helplessly as you were guided towards certain death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a rough time writing this chapter, but it's much better than the first draft, which... yikes.

Toriel, while a bit odd in her behavior, had done nothing that to injure any of you during the walk to her house. In fact, she had been rather helpful, guiding you through the much more difficult puzzles and giving dirty looks at any monsters that got too close. You could chalk that up to ‘regular’ Toriel behavior, though; she was known for being protective and maternal towards the humans.

 

When you reached the tree outside of her house (which seemed more overgrown and decayed than in the game), she left you outside as she ran in. “For a surprise!” She had exclaimed, catching you off guard with her enthusiasm. You used the opportunity to talk freely with Naomi and save while Mia hopped like a frog around you.

 

“I dunno, man. She seems like normal Toriel to me. A little socially inept, but certainly not murder-y.”

 

Naomi winced. “I mean, Underfell was never my favorite, but I’m pretty sure she’s _insane_. Could you not see those crazy looks she keeps giving Mia?”

 

You had noticed, of course. Every time you weren’t looking directly at Toriel, her face had broken into an excited grin. But still, you found yourself wanting to defend her. You cared about these characters, after all. “Maybe she’s just lonely,” you reasoned, “I’m sure it’s been a while since a human last fell down here. Even if she was a threat, it’s not like I could _kill_ her.”

 

“Well, you said you’ve got an axe in this bag,” Naomi lifted her arm slightly, causing the bag to swing. “I’m sure that would do the job.”

 

You rolled your eyes, about to respond when the front door opened showing an even more disheveled looking Toriel. “Uhh… is everything okay?”

 

Toriel gave you a crooked smile, eyes slightly wider than before. “O-of course. I was just preparing your surprise.” She opened the door wider, beckoning with her free hand for Mia to enter.

 

Mia reached out for your hand, and you all three entered the house together. The inside, like the outside, reminded you nothing of the game you had grown to love. The walls closer to the kitchen were a brownish-yellow color, while the other walls were an off-white color. Some of the surfaces seemed to be covered in a layer of dust, while the ground appeared to be speckled with dark brown flecks. You took a deep breath, gagging as the smells of the house hit you. “Ewww. Smells yucky.” Mia said, covering her face with her hands.

 

Toriel’s smile wavered. “Mi-Monster, that’s not nice. Apologize.” Mia mumbled a soft ‘sorry’, but you didn’t push her for a better apology. You were busy struggling not to throw up. You had always assumed Toriel’s house would smell warm and familiar, like baked goods or early autumn when the leaves began to fall. The odor you were currently trying not to breathe in smelled more like spoiled milk and burnt chicken. “You know how toddlers are. No filter.”

 

She ushered you over towards a closed door in the adjacent hallway, as if distracting herself. “Here. You can get comfortable here, and I will go get your surprise.” She opened the door, and you were relieved to see that the room looked almost identical to the bedroom in the game.

 

Naomi followed you in, giving Toriel a forced smile before closing and locking the door in her face. She sat the bags on the floor, wasting no time to unpack hers. You looked at the door before joining her on the floor. “Well, rude.”

 

“Trust me, okay? Something is off, and I want to get out of here before things get too nuts.” She pulled out a pair of pants before giving up and turning her bag over to empty out the rest of the contents. “Okay, so I know I packed clothes, some stuff for s’mores, fire crystals- they change the color of the fire, I thought Mia might think they’re cool-”

 

“They are,” you admitted.

 

“-I also have some granola and my chargers for my phone and headphones, with one of those little battery things that charge your phone, in case we decided to go on a hike.” She started packing up most of her stuff, leaving out a change of clothes. “What about you, Miss ‘This-Will-End-With-Disaster’?” You opened your bag, pulling out a piece of paper. You heard Naomi mutter a small “Oh, what the hell?” as you started listing off the items.

 

“Two ‘combo sporks’- they’re also a knife, bottle opener, and a can opener. One survival match with striker, lighter fluid for the match, mini axe, a pocket shot- it’s like a slingshot, flashlight, but I think I forgot the batteries, so that’s useless- a small head light that _does_ have batteries, one packet of crackers, two tuna packets, protein calorie bars, collapsible cup, sippy cup, 4 pairs of training pants, a snack bowl that doesn’t spill, some bags of water, a thing of fruit drink powder, two E. blankets, dehydrated towels, collapsible stove, purification tablets, basic first aid kit, two changes of clothes for both me and Mia, and a partridge in a pear tree.” You sat the list on top of your bag. “Don’t give me that look. I have to write out lists of what’s in the diaper bag whenever Mia goes anywhere so it all makes it’s way back to me. Sippy cups and snack bowls get expensive to replace after a while.”

 

“Fair enough. But did you really think things were going to get _that_  bad?”

 

You shrugged. “Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. Honestly, I just grabbed my SHTF bag and added the extra stuff I needed for Mia. This food might not even be good anymore…The water is, though. They said it had a shelf life of like, 10 years.”

 

“A shelf life… for _water._ ” Naomi rolled her eyes and began to put on the clothes she had left out over her outfit. “Well, at least we’re prepared. I say pull that axe out for Toriel. A few quick whacks should take care of her.”

 

You shook your head no. “That’s so _cruel_. How could you say that? Are you going to kill Sans and Papyrus, too?”

 

There was a beat. “Yes?! I will knock the non-existent _piss_  out of those skeletons if it means we get to stay alive. I think you’re forgetting, these aren’t the _Undertale_ monsters you remember, these are _monster_  monsters. They may look the same, but I guarantee you, if the traps are any indication, they will not hesitate to kill you first.”

 

The doorknob began to rattle, and you could hear what sounded like panicked breathing on the other side of the door. “Oh, sorry!” You walked over to the door, while Naomi gave you a look that clearly questioned your sanity. You unlocked the still rattling door, barely able to move out of the way before Toriel came barreling in. She let out a nervous chuckle before sitting a large pie on the floor where you had been sitting.

 

“Here, just for you!”

 

Naomi stood up, dusting off her pants. “I’m sorry, but we really have to get going- I’m sure you understand.”

 

Toriel backed away slightly, until she was in front of the door. Droplets of what appeared to be sweat appeared on her forehead. “But-… I worked so _hard_  on your surprise, though. Don’t you want to at least _try_  it?” You looked down at the pie, which was a sickly grey color in the center, while the rest was charred black. You tried to hide your disgust, but it was clear when you looked at Toriel that she had seen. “I see… I have something to do _away_.”

 

The door slammed shut, and Naomi began riffling through your bag to grab the axe. Mia looked between the two of you and the door before hugging your leg tightly. “What happen?”

 

“It’s okay, sweetie.” You started to kneel in front of her, but Naomi had found the axe and was handing it to you before pulling out the slingshot. “Are we really doing this?”

 

“Why does this kind of look like a buttplug…?” Naomi muttered to herself, searching through the room and gathering small objects. “If you don’t, I will.”

 

You thought for a moment before speaking again. “Fine. I’ll fight. If _I_  die, there’s a chance you guys won’t even remember once I load.” You tightened your grip on the axe, motioning with your free hand for Mia to go to Naomi. “If there’s no choice, I’ll kill her. But I want you to keep Mia safe while I’m fighting. Deal?”

 

“Fine.” She readjusted the bags on her shoulders, picking Mia off the ground. Immediately, she began reaching for you. “Your mommy has to do some stuff where she can’t hold you. Can I hold you instead?”

 

Mia sniffled, nodding her head. “Okay…”

 

As you left the room, you saw a small glint in front of the stairs. You paused for just a moment, taking a deep breath and saving before beginning your descent towards the end of the Ruins.

 

It was dim in the hallway, with barely enough light to illuminate your path. From behind, you heard your daughter’s voice. “Mommy?”

 

“It’s alright, Monster, I’m right here,” you whispered back, resisting the urge to reach your hand back for her. “but we gotta stay quiet. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” she whimpered. “It’s _dark_.” You nodded in agreement, carefully making your way through the hallway until you could finally see Toriel. She was huddled into herself, rubbing her hands together as she paced the floor. You motioned for Naomi and Mia to back away, edging closer. The closer you came, the clearer you could hear her frantic muttering.

 

“...but it’s not _safe…_ not safe, no. …Better this way, they will be safe now… just-” She went quiet, looking up at you with large frantic eyes. “Y/N… where is Monster?”

 

You held the arm holding the axe to your side, talking as calmly as possible. “She’s fine, Toriel. But you have to understand, we can’t stay here. We have to leave.”

 

“NO!” There was a flash of fire, and you felt your soul being pulled free. Toriel quickly got herself under control as flames began to surround you and Toriel, close enough for you to feel the heat as they circled by. “No- you can’t take the child out there. They will _kill_  her, they will _revel_ in her pain.”

 

At the bottom of your vision, you could see the battle menu. _I’ll try talking to her._ “But first, they’ll have to go through _me._ ” You raised the axe, pointing it at the door behind her. “There’s not a monster alive who could take her away from me. Out there _or_  in here. I don’t want to fight- really, I don’t. The thought of having to hurt you breaks my heart. But if that’s what it takes to get you to understand, I won’t hesitate.”

 

Toriel seemed to waver for just a moment, but then she closed the distance between you, grabbing both of your arms tightly. “If you try to leave, they- _Asgore_ \- will kill you all.”

 

Her grip tightened, claws pushing against your skin. The flames around you began to waver from their set pattern, edging closer and closer. You dodged as much as possible to prevent them from hitting you, but without full movement, it was impossible to avoid. You held back screams of pain, biting your lip as the barrage of fire continued. Even when they ended, you found yourself unable to make the conscious decision to fight. Which left one option.

 

_Mercy_. Toriel faltered for just a second, seemingly surprised by your choice. “What? …Please, just go back upstairs. You will all be safe here.”

 

You shook your head no, trying to wiggle free to avoid the next set of fireballs that attempted to hit you. While you managed to avoid a couple, the majority still hit, though it felt as if they had hit different areas instead of the same area repeatedly.

 

_Mercy._ “If you do not want to fight, why not return upstairs?”

 

_Mercy._ “…” You braced yourself, preparing for the next attack when her grip began to loosen.

 

_Mercy._ You could hear her voice breaking as she spoke. “Please…”

 

Her grip on your arms loosened as she fell to the floor, and the fire around you disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. You fell to your knees in front of her, letting the axe fall beside you. _Mercy._ Your soul returned to it’s rightful place, and from behind, you could hear slow footsteps. When you looked behind, Naomi was standing there, holding Mia close. She carefully put Mia down, who ran over to you excitedly.

 

“Mommy!” You hugged her tightly, trying not to let her see that her hug was putting pressure on your back.

 

You pulled away, nudging your head towards Toriel. “You wanna say goodbye to Toriel?”

 

Mia nodded, squeezing Toriel tightly. She watched as your daughter ran back to you, and for just a moment you could see a glimpse of the Toriel you remembered from the game. She stood, extending a paw to help guide you up. You took it, grabbing the axe as well. “The world is not what it once was, children. A long time ago, monster kind suffered a great loss. Since, they have become cold and dangerous. If you see Asgore, do _not_  let him take your souls. If he breaks the barrier, all of humanity will perish.” She began to walk away, pausing for a moment. “Once you leave, you cannot come back. It… is for the best.” She hurriedly walked away, leaving you alone.

 

Naomi looked between you and the door. “Are you okay?” You shook your head ‘no’, but began to make your way through the door. Mia followed closely behind, watching your back curiously and patting at your shirt. “Honestly, I was surprised you were still standing. At least your shirt wasn’t burned.”

 

You tried to turn in place to look at the back of your shirt, but it didn’t seem to have any holes in it. “That reminds me, can you pull out the gray shirt-dress thing I packed for Mia? It’s the only thing that has stripes.” Naomi sat the bag down, searching through until she found the dress. “Come here, Monster.” You kneeled carefully, Mia luckily cooperating and putting her arms through the sleeves before pulling it down over the tank top and leggings she was already wearing.

 

“Hey, you want some candy?” Naomi reached into her pocket, holding out a few small circular candies. “While you were fighting Toriel, I took Mia back up to the kitchen to look for food. There wasn’t much, it does” You grabbed two of the candies, opening one and popping it into your mouth. Immediately, you felt better, the pain dissipating as the candy dissolved on your tongue.

 

_(*HP fully restored.)_

 

“You’re awesome. Keep those, we might need them later.” You opened the door, grabbing Mia’s hand. You walked through the last bit of hallway, pausing when you approached a small patch of grass in front of the door. You didn’t know what exactly you were expecting when Flowey pushed his way out of the ground.

 

“H-how?” He asked, leaning forward. “How did you manage to SPARE her? I was sure you would have been goners…It’s not going to be like that out there. B-but who knows, maybe you guys will actually manage to get out of here…” With that, he disappeared back into the ground.

 

“Well… to Snowdin?” Naomi asked, putting one hand on the door. You held Mia’s hand tightly, looking at Naomi as you put the other hand beside hers.

 

“To Snowdin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Dunno when the next chapter will come, hopefully in a few days if I get the time. If you want to talk or have a request, you can reach me at righthanddemon.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any requests or just want to talk, you can reach me on righthanddemon.tumblr.com


End file.
